


Reasons to Like You

by tarinumenesse



Series: Finding Our Feet [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classical Music, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain being a matchmaker, pop culture references, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarinumenesse/pseuds/tarinumenesse
Summary: Felix is not impressed that Sylvain invited Dorothea to their video game night. Things grow even worse when first Ingrid, then Sylvain, abandon him. But an evening he imagined as awkward and unbearable turns out more pleasant than he dared hope.Written for Dorolix Weekend Day 3: Swords. Featuring the Switch catalogue.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Finding Our Feet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715935
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Reasons to Like You

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the prompts list for Dorolix Weekend, I decided that Felix definitely plays The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. And so began this crazy little experiment that rapidly became less about video games and more about Dorothea and Felix being precious. Enjoy.

“I can’t believe you invited her,” Felix repeated.

Sylvain turned his head to look at him, keeping a firm hold on the chair Ingrid was standing on.

“Come on,” he said. “You practically begged me to ask her.”

Ingrid nudged Sylvain’s cheek with the broken light bulb she had just removed. He took it and passed her the new one. Felix watched, crossing his arms and adjusting his seat among the piles of clothing on Sylvain’s bed.

“If I recall correctly,” he said, “all I did was stand there in silence while you flirted with another woman in front of your girlfriend.”

Ingrid giggled as she screwed the new bulb into the light fitting.

“Exactly,” Sylvain replied, squeezing Ingrid’s leg in one of those frustrating couple behaviours they often exhibited in front of Felix, “begging me.”

Felix threw his hands into the air. “What part of that is begging?”

“The part where you didn’t say anything,” Ingrid said bluntly. “Try the light.”

Felix grumbled, but stood and flipped the switch. The bulb lit up. Sylvain released the chair to applaud, then grabbed it again when Ingrid put her hand on his shoulder and jumped down.

“You’re a marvel,” Sylvain said, pulling her into his arms.

Ingrid pushed her hair from her eyes. “Next time just change it yourself,” she said.

When they started kissing, Felix rolled his eyes and left the room. Some people had no shame.

In the kitchen of his and Sylvain’s tiny apartment, the bench was piled with shopping bags containing everything Sylvain deemed necessary for a video game night. Felix looked through the them, grimacing at the sheer volume of junk food and soft drink. Was it too much to ask for some healthy options?

“Are you breaking into the supplies?” Sylvain asked, emerging from his bedroom.

“I don’t know how you eat all of this,” Felix said.

“With relish.”

Sylvain dropped onto one of the stools on the other side of the servery and pulled a packet of spicy nachos from the closest bag. He ripped it open and threw one into his mouth. Felix turned to the fridge and opened the door, searching for an apple.

“Are you really that angry I invited her?” Sylvain asked around a mouthful of food.

Apple in hand, Felix grabbed a chopping board.

“She’s a classical music major,” he said as he put it down. He threw a knife onto it before picking at the sticker on the apple. “She probably doesn’t even like video games.”

“Who says classical music majors can’t like video games?” Ingrid asked.

Ingrid had changed from her jeans and riding jacket into track pants and a t-shirt. She wound her hair into a bun as she crossed the main room to join Sylvain.

“I didn’t say that at all,” Felix protested. “I said she probably doesn’t like video games.”

Ingrid shrugged. Hair tied back, she threw her arms over Sylvain’s shoulders and stole a nacho.

“You’re staying overnight, then?” Felix asked.

Ingrid nodded. “I have to be on campus early tomorrow.”

Their apartment was much closer to Garreg Mach University than the one Ingrid shared with Mercedes and Annette, so her decision to stay the night was not surprising. Felix nodded and sliced the apple in half. It was only when he looked back up that he noticed that Sylvain’s eyebrows had shot up.

“What?” Felix said.

Sylvain smirked. “Is it a problem if Ingrid stays over?”

“Why would it be?”

“Just that if you were hoping, you know, Ingrid and I can go to her place.”

Felix brandished the knife at Sylvain.

“I’d advise you to stop right there,” he said.

“Don’t threaten my boyfriend,” Ingrid said absently as she chose another chip.

“You are unusually interested in Thea,” Sylvain continued, buoyed by Ingrid’s support.

“I admire her talent.”

“Yeah, her _talent…_ ”

“If you don’t…”

The doorbell chimed.

“Why don’t you get that, Felix?” Ingrid said calmly. She looked up at him and bit down on a nacho.

“Yeah, Felix,” Sylvain added, mimicking her.

Felix cast the knife onto the chopping board and stormed out of the room.

When he reached the door, Felix glanced over his shoulder. He could hear Sylvain and Ingrid carrying on in the kitchen, but fortunately the hall was just long enough to block them from his sight. And him from theirs. He tugged on the collar of his turtleneck, cleared his throat as quietly as possible, and opened the door.

Dorothea beamed at him, her eyes twinkling, as she held up a tray of takeaway coffee cups.

“I hope you like cappuccinos!” she gushed.

Felix couldn’t remember. He was too busy deciding whether it was even possible for someone to have eyes that green.

“Dorothea.”

Felix shook his head and stepped back so that Dorothea could see Ingrid approach. But he kept his eyes on her, watching the way her expression subtly altered as she surveyed Ingrid.

“Oh,” Dorothea said, “I’m overdressed.”

She was. Her sparkling, oversized red sweater hung off one shoulder, its hem almost obscuring a short black skirt. She wore patterned stockings and heeled boots. Like she was going out on a date, not spending the evening at a friend’s house.

Felix swallowed.

“Don’t be silly,” Ingrid was saying. “Come in. Oh, you brought coffee.”

Dorothea entered, brushing past Felix. As she did, she turned her eyes on him and said softly, “Turtleneck. Sexy.”

Felix blinked. He was suddenly alone in the hallway, holding the door.

“Felix!” Sylvain yelled from the main room.

Felix slammed the front door and ducked into his bedroom. He ripped off the turtleneck and threw on a t-shirt. After glancing in the mirror, he grabbed his varsity jacket as well. He zipped it up as he returned to the main room.

“Oh,” Dorothea said when she saw him.

Felix ignored her and went back into the kitchen. He surreptitiously watched Dorothea look around the main room, Sylvain playing guide, while he finished cutting up the apple.

Ingrid leaned close to Felix as she danced around the kitchen in search of bowls and cups.

“Get out there,” she whispered.

Felix swatted her away as Dorothea put the coffee tray down on the table in front of the television. He suddenly felt embarrassed they didn’t have a proper table. There wasn’t room in the apartment, and he and Sylvain ate all of their meals in front of the television, but it was horrifying all the same.

As though determined to mortify him further, Dorothea smiled and said, “You have a cute place.”

Their eyes met briefly. Felix quickly looked down at his apple. A moment later, a takeaway cup appeared in his field of vision.

“Do you want one?”

Felix looked up to see Dorothea there, offering the coffee to him. He lifted a hand, but then realised it was sticky with apple juice. He quickly put the knife down and used his other one. Dorothea beamed again and turned to Ingrid.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I think I arrived too early.”

“Don’t worry,” Ingrid said. She placed a large bowl Felix had forgot they had on the bench. “These two would be late for their own funerals.”

“I would not,” Felix retorted.

Dorothea glanced at him and giggled. Felix felt heat race across his face. He spun away from her, leaning against the bench as he took a fortifying sip of coffee. He tried not to gag—a lot of sugar had been added.

“What game first?” Sylvain asked.

“Not Animal Crossing,” Felix said, as the same time as Ingrid exclaimed, “Hide Breath of the Wild!”

Felix turned to glare at Ingrid. Dorothea smiled thinly, glancing between the two of them.

“I sense a history,” she said.

“Last time Felix spent half the night doing the master sword trial,” Ingrid said.

“I thought game nights were supposed to be multiplayer?” Dorothea said.

“Oh, they are,” Sylvain called from where he was setting up the console.

“Did you at least get the upgrade?” Dorothea asked, looking at Felix.

Ingrid snorted. She quickly covered her mouth, shooting an apologetic look at Felix, and tried to recover by seizing two packets of chips and holding them up.

“Original or chicken?” she asked Dorothea.

Felix collected his apple slices into a bowl and crossed to the couch with that and his coffee in hand.

Dorothea had chosen the seat next to Felix. She had a pile of games on her lap and was browsing carefully through them.

“So who is the Animal Crossing tragic?” she asked, flipping the case over to look at the back.

Sylvain raised his hand into the air.

“Not what I expected,” Dorothea commented lightly.

“It’s the only area of his life where he’s industrious,” Felix said.

“Ouch,” Sylvain said. “But my island is amazing. Do you want to see?”

“She doesn’t,” Felix groaned.

“What about Smash to start?” Ingrid said diplomatically.

“Makes sense,” Sylvain said.

He grabbed a controller, navigated to the game and opened it. Then he shuffled on his knees over to Dorothea and handed it her.

“For you, my lady,” he said.

“Thank you,” Dorothea replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

An uncomfortable churning started in Felix’s stomach. He downed more of the coffee, even though he figured that was probably what was causing it.

“Great.” Sylvain jumped to his feet. “Let’s order pizza. I’ll grab my phone.”

While Sylvain ducked into his bedroom to find his phone, Ingrid grabbed two of the remaining controllers off the coffee table. Felix leaned forward and retrieved the last one.

“Have you played this before?” Ingrid asked Dorothea as she selected her and Sylvain’s characters.

“No,” Dorothea said. The coloured square that marked her moved between characters. It paused as she tilted towards Felix, knocking his shoulder with hers. “You’ll have to teach me.”

“Not likely,” Felix muttered.

Sylvain returned, phone in hand. “Any special orders?” he asked.

“Vegetarian please,” Dorothea said.

“The usual,” Ingrid added.

Sylvain nodded and looked up at the screen as Dorothea finally made her selection. Ingrid, who had been waiting to see his face, started laughing.

“Ingrid, Pac-Man? Really?” he cried.

As the doorbell rang again, Felix threw his controller to the floor.

“I give up,” he said.

“You’d think with his fencing lessons he’d be better at this,” Sylvain said.

“I didn’t know you fence,” Dorothea said.

“Fencing is entirely different to this.” Felix stood up. “I’ll get the pizza.”

As he left the room, he heard Sylvain say, “Take no notice of him. He’s a sore loser.”

It would do Felix no good to point out that he wouldn’t have lost if Dorothea had not been pressed up against him. Ingrid had decided she would sit on the couch as well. A couch built for two people. Dorothea had been basically sitting in Felix’s lap. How was he supposed to concentrate?

“He’s just bad at this game,” Ingrid said. “We should change it.”

Felix yanked the door open.

“Vegetarian, two meat-lovers and a seafood?” the pizza guy said robotically.

“That’s us,” Felix replied, taking the boxes.

By the time Felix got back, the table had been cleared of chips and the empty coffee cups. Sylvain was handing out napkins. Felix lifted the lid of the top box slightly and, seeing one of the meat-lovers’ pizzas, put it down in front of Ingrid.

“Yes,” Ingrid hissed, pulling her legs up onto the sofa and leaning forward to dig in. Dorothea was forced to move along the couch to allow her more room. Felix silently thanked Ingrid’s gluttony, put the vegetarian pizza in front of Dorothea, and dropped down to the floor, the other two boxes in hand. Sylvain scurried over to sit next to him, throwing the lid of the seafood pizza open.

“I thought Dimitri would be here as well,” Dorothea said, pressing a napkin to her mouth.

“He pulled out,” Sylvain said. “Sudden need to start tutoring undergrads.”

He paused as he lifted a pizza slice to his mouth.

“Nothing at all to do with the person who organises the program, I’m sure,” he added.

Dorothea dropped her hand to her lap, apparently forgetting the pizza slice.

“Really?” she said, her voice dripping with enthusiasm. “Do tell.”

Sylvain almost bounced off the floor.

“Finally,” he said, “someone who likes gossip. This is what our little group is missing!”

“Don’t talk about Dimitri,” Felix interrupted. “It’s enough having to endure him all day in class.”

Dorothea frowned. “I thought the four of you were inseparable,” she said.

“There’s a long story there,” Sylvain said.

Felix shoved a slice of seafood pizza into his mouth to avoid Dorothea’s questioning eyes. An awkward silence descended. Dorothea gingerly placed her pizza slice on the napkin spread across her lap.

“Well,” Sylvain said, “without mentioning names, a certain doctoral candidate in the field of education may have convinced our missing comrade to abandon his friends.”

Dorothea’s eyes began to twinkle again. Felix nearly choked on his pizza.

“Oh, it’s Byleth, isn’t it?” she said.

Sylvain nodded enthusiastically.

“Please, don’t,” Felix insisted. “If I hear one more thing about Byleth I’m gonna be sick.”

Sylvain deflated. Dorothea glanced between the two of them, settling on Felix.

“So you’re studying your masters?” she said conversationally.

Felix cleared his throat. Why she had to keep talking to him when there were two fairly interesting other people in the room was beyond him. Although, Ingrid was too busy inhaling her pizza to have a conversation, and Sylvain had gotten distracted watching her.

“First year,” he said.

“Studying what?” Dorothea asked, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

“You asked me that last time,” Felix said.

She looked startled. “Oh, that’s right.” Then her eyes narrowed. “But you wouldn’t tell me.”

It was Felix’s turn to be startled. He had never seen an expression change so quickly.

“He doesn’t like his major,” Sylvain jumped in, taking another slice of the seafood pizza. “He wanted to study history, not politics.”

“History?”

Felix kicked Sylvain, avoiding looking at Dorothea.

“What?” Sylvain said. “It’s true. You love all the pointy sticks and stupid wars. His favourite is ridiculing the age of chivalry.”

“No, why did you order a meat-lovers if you wanted seafood?” Felix said, trying to cover his mistake.

Sylvain smirked. “Ingrid,” he said.

“What?”

“Nothing, babe.”

“Why did you want to study history?” Dorothea said, raising her voice.

Felix scrunched up his napkin.

“I just like it,” he shrugged, submitting to his fate.

“Then why didn’t you major in it?”

“When your father is minister for foreign affairs, you don’t get much of a choice in what you study.”

“Why not?”

Felix stared at Dorothea.

“What do you mean?” he said.

Dorothea flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Did you ever tell your father what you wanted to study?”

“It wouldn’t have done much good.”

“Your father doesn’t seem the type to object,” Dorothea said.

Felix knew he was prone to anger, but he hadn’t thought he could reach it this quickly. Dorothea’s flirting and prodding were the right combination to make it happen, apparently. It made it doubly frustrating that she was so damned beautiful.

“Look,” he said, “my dad’s public and private personas are different things. Don’t talk about my family like you know them.”

Sylvain grabbed a controller.

“How about another round,” he said loudly.

Ingrid looked up from the crumbs of her pizza. Dorothea crossed her arms and fell back against the couch.

“I’m game,” she said, glaring at Felix.

Sylvain passed her the controller. “Let’s play Mario Kart instead. A nice, easy game.”

An hour or so later, Ingrid sighed and put her controller down.

“I need to go to bed,” she said, moving to get up.

Sylvain grabbed her wrist.

“No, stay,” he begged.

Ingrid leaned down and kissed Sylvain’s cheek. “I told you, I have an early class,” she said.

Dorothea shifted forward.

“Maybe I should go,” she said.

“No, stay,” Ingrid said. “If you’re here they might not get drunk.”

Sylvain let go of Ingrid’s hand and looked at Felix with wide eyes.

“Beer,” he said. “I forgot about the beer.”

With that, Sylvain was up and rummaging through the fridge. Ingrid shook her head as she waved to Dorothea and disappeared into Sylvain’s bedroom.

Sylvain returned with two open bottles. He held one out to Dorothea.

“Thea?” he questioned.

Dorothea took it and tapped the neck against Sylvain’s bottle before drinking.

“What about you, Felix?” she asked.

“He doesn’t drink on school nights,” Sylvain said. He took a swig before choosing a new level.

“You shouldn’t be drinking either,” Felix pointed out.

“I don’t have school tomorrow, I have work,” Sylvain replied. “Damn, I’m sick of this game. What else have we got?”

“Why didn’t you go back for your masters like Felix and Ingrid?” Dorothea asked.

“I spent enough time at that horrible place,” Sylvain said. “Besides, dad wanted me to get some firsthand experience of the company.”

Dorothea sighed. “Goddess, you’re both so lucky.”

The longing in her voice caught Felix’s attention.

“I wouldn’t say we’re lucky,” he said.

Dorothea raised a single eyebrow. “Ever wonder why I’m still doing undergrad at twenty-six?”

Felix had, but he didn’t want to admit it. He shrugged.

“While you were busy graduating high school, I was already working three jobs,” she said. “It took me six years to save up enough money to even think about entering the music program here. And before you say I should’ve applied for a scholarship or something, you need a high school certificate for that.”

Felix fiddled with the buttons on his controller. “I wasn’t going to say that.”

“Whatever. Just know that I would have killed to have rich parents like yours. Do you know when a soprano reaches her peak? In the mid-twenties. I’ve already reached that and I haven’t even graduated.”

“I think you sing fine,” Felix said. “I’m surprised a company hasn’t already scouted you.”

Dorothea blinked at him.

A familiar theme music began and Felix’s eyes snapped to the television. Sylvain cackled.

“Turn it off!” Felix cried.

While Sylvain fished and Dorothea squealed over his villagers, Felix cleared the pizza boxes and napkins. In the kitchen, he put the two pieces of seafood in with the leftover meat-lovers, surprisingly not all ravaged by Ingrid. Sylvain would have just shoved all the boxes into the fridge, but Felix hated keeping more containers than necessary.

He frowned as he threw open the lid of the vegetarian. Only one piece was missing. A second had been nibbled at.

Felix glanced at Dorothea. She was bouncing on the couch, enamoured with one of the animals in the game. Her beer was still full to the neck. She hadn’t had many of the chips either.

Turning to the fridge, Felix put the two pizza boxes inside and pulled out another container. He washed one of the bowls in the sink and tipped the quinoa salad he’d made for lunch the next day into it.

When he shoved the bowl at Dorothea, she took it with both hands, her eyes wide. Felix sat down next to her and crossed his legs and arms, staring at the television. When he heard the fork knock against the bowl, he kept the triumphant smile from rising to his lips.

It seemed like forever before Sylvain yawned. He stretched his arms above his head, then pressed the save button.

“I’m gonna turn in,” he said, throwing the controller to Felix. “What about you two?”

Felix opened his mouth, but Dorothea beat him to it.

“Let’s play Zelda,” she said, looking at Felix.

Felix frowned. “Why?”

Dorothea shrugged. “Honestly, I love that game. I want to see you play, compare notes.”

Sylvain laughed. Felix glared at him and swiped a finger across his throat.

“Please yourselves,” Sylvain said, bowing to them both. “Night.”

Dorothea put her empty bowl, which she had been holding the whole time Sylvain played, on the table. She leaned down to unlace her ankle boots.

“So the sword trials?” she said.

Felix pushed himself up and swapped the game cartridge. “Yes.”

Dorothea lifted her legs onto the couch, putting them to the side and leaning against the armrest. She ran her fingers through her hair.

“I defeated them a couple of weeks ago,” she said.

Felix dropped onto the edge of the couch. “What?” he demanded.

Dorothea shrugged. “Took me a few tries. Well, except the last one. Somehow managed it without dying.”

“Did you cook for extra hearts first?”

“Goddess yes. I’m not that good.”

Felix opened the menu and selected a meal that gave seven extra hearts. He directed his Link up to the master sword pedestal and pressed A.

“Wish me luck,” he said.

Nine deaths later, Sylvain threw open his bedroom door.

“Felix, you aren’t actually dying,” he said. “Calm down.”

“To be fair, he was on the second last room that time,” Dorothea said.

“Ingrid doesn’t care,” Sylvain said. “Night.”

The door closed again. Dorothea turned to Felix and held out a hand.

“Want me to try?” she asked.

“Of course not,” Felix said. “Where’s the victory in that?”

Dorothea giggled. “True.”

Felix took a deep breath and approached the pedestal again.

“So,” he said, “you don’t like pizza?”

Dorothea shifted. “I like it,” she said.

“Then why didn’t you eat it? I mean, Sylvain bought it for you.”

Dorothea lifted her legs and wrapped her arms around them, resting her cheek on her knees.

“When you’re a singer, or an actress, your looks are important,” she said.

Felix glanced at her. “I don’t think you need to worry about that,” he said.

“But I do.”

Felix pressed the menu button.

“You easily leave everyone else in the music department for dead,” he said.

Dorothea smirked. “Oh, have you checked them all out?”

Felix spun back to the game and exited the menu.

“Of course not,” he said. “I just mean your voice is amazing.”

“That’s not enough these days. And I’m seven years older than the rest of my class.”

“So? Just means you have more experience.”

“Maybe experience is valuable in your field, but in mine youth is more important.”

Felix paused the game. “With the way you sing, the emotion you put into it, you’ll land a role in some big opera or musical in no time. People who really care about music don’t care what the person singing looks like. They only care about the sound.”

Dorothea shook her head violently. “Let’s not talk about me,” she said. “Play the game.”

“I’m being serious, Dorothea. When I saw you sing at the showcase the other night, I couldn’t look away.”

Dorothea considered him for a long moment.

“Thank you,” she said.

Felix nodded and returned to the game.

“But I’m honestly curious, why didn’t you ask your dad about changing majors?”

Felix hesitated before hitting pause again.

“Look,” he said, turning on the couch to face her, “you said earlier that you’d kill to have money and position.”

Dorothea shook her head. “Not position,” she corrected. “Just money.”

“Whatever. But the thing about rich parents is that they’ve made it, big time, and so they expect their kids to be just as amazing as them. You should be glad that you had the freedom to work and save money to do whatever the hell you wanted to do. I qualified for the bloody Olympics and my dad still wasn’t happy.”

Dorothea held up a hand. “Wait, you qualified for the Olympics?” she said. “In fencing?”

“Not the point. My dad was only happy when I told him I was going to take my masters.”

“How did I not know you qualified for the Olympics?” Dorothea gasped.

Felix moaned in frustration. Dorothea giggled.

“I’m sorry, Felix, I was teasing,” she said. She dropped her feet to the floor. “Do you want a cup of tea?”

Felix turned so he could watch her invade the kitchen.

“This isn’t your house,” he pointed out.

“I can still boil a kettle,” Dorothea said, grabbing it off the stove and filling it with water. She lit the stove and left it to boil. “Now give me that controller and I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Dorothea only died once, and only paused to make the tea. As she pulled the enhanced master sword out of the pedestal at the end of the trial, she lifted her hands into the air.

“Worship me,” she said.

“That makes no sense,” Felix said, staring at the television.

Dorothea passed him the controller. “Sometimes it just happens,” she said apologetically. “I feel like it’s luck most of the time.”

“I’m not saving,” Felix said, pressing the home screen button. “I’ll do it myself.”

“Fair enough.” Dorothea glanced at the clock. “I should probably go.”

“Really?”

“It’s one in the morning, Felix.”

Felix looked at the clock. “Damn, it is.”

Dorothea shoved her foot into her boot. “Thanks for the evening,” she said. “Even if it started off a bit rocky.”

“Are you all right to get home?” Felix asked.

Dorothea picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

“I’m used to taking care of myself,” she said.

Felix glanced out the window. “Are you sure? It’s late. Isn’t your apartment on the other side of town?”

“I can take a taxi.”

“You could sleep in my bed.”

Dorothea’s mouth fell open. Felix held up a hand, feeling his face redden.

“I mean I’ll sleep out here,” he said. “On the couch.”

Dorothea regarded the couch. “You won’t fit,” she said with a sigh.

“I’ll manage.”

Dorothea smiled. “That’s very sweet, Felix, but I’ll be fine.”

Felix clenched his fists, then crossed to the bench and grabbed Sylvain’s car keys.

“I’ll give you a lift,” he said. “Sylvain won’t mind.”

“You really don’t have to,” Dorothea said.

“I won’t sleep if I don’t know you’re home safe.”

Dorothea tapped her fingers against the strap of her bag, one by one.

“Okay,” she said. “Lead the way.”

Sylvain’s car was old enough that it boasted a cd player. Dorothea immediately sought out the small collection of cds he kept in the car, sorting through them as Felix pulled out of the garage. They were only a block away from the apartment building when she shut the glove box in disgust.

“It’s all over the place, isn’t it?” she said.

Felix snorted. He grabbed his phone from the dashboard and threw it at Dorothea.

“Use the Bluetooth,” he said.

Dorothea turned the screen on. “It’s locked.”

“Two-double zero-seven,” Felix said as he turned at an intersection.

Dorothea typed in the code. There was a long gap while she looked through his music, then Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata filled the car.

“Interesting choice,” Felix said.

“I know it’s cliché, but it is my favourite Beethoven sonata,” Dorothea said.

“Why?”

Dorothea sighed. “It’s so beautiful. So mournful. I always listen to this on rainy days. Why do you like it?”

Felix tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “I don’t, really,” he admitted.

“Oh!” Dorothea straightened in her seat as they stopped at a red light. She began to scroll through his phone. “What do you prefer?”

“It’s fine,” Felix said, looking at her. “It’s happier in the second movement.”

Dorothea shook her head and selected something. Lizst’s Hungarian Rhapsody No. 6 snapped though the speakers. They rode in silence as it played. At the next traffic light, Felix noticed Dorothea was frowning.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“If you don’t like it, why is it in your playlist?” Dorothea asked, without even hesitating.

Felix tapped the steering wheel.

“It’s weird, that’s all,” Dorothea said.

“They played it at my brother’s funeral.”

Felix braked suddenly as a light changed. The car stopped exactly at the line. There was nothing but silence from Dorothea as the score for a Ghibli film gently played. Felix looked across at her. Her hand covered her mouth, her eyes wide with shock.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be,” Felix shrugged. “I mean, everyone knows he died, but how would you know what was played at his funeral?”

“I remember,” Dorothea said, lowering her hand. “It was the year your dad entered parliament. My foster mum voted for him because she felt sorry for him.”

“That’s a bad reason to vote for someone.”

“Still.”

“Just drop it, okay?”

“Sorry.”

“Do I keep going straight?”

“Um, yes. Turn right, ah, two blocks from here.”

“This is it,” Dorothea said.

Felix parked the car. He leaned forward and surveyed the apartment building through the windscreen before turning off the engine. They sat there for a long moment.

“Well, thank you,” Dorothea said. “I guess I’ll see you around campus.”

“Yeah,” Felix replied.

Dorothea wrapped the strap of her bag around her hand and opened the car door. She got out.

“Oh!”

She spun back and leaned into the car, offering Felix his phone.

“Here,” she said. “Nearly forgot!”

“Cheers,” Felix said, taking it.

“Safe home.”

Felix pulled the key out of the ignition and opened his door.

“What are you doing?” Dorothea asked as he locked the car.

“Your apartment isn’t here,” he said, glancing up at the skyscraper in front of them. “I’ll walk you to your door.”

Dorothea grimaced.

“You really don’t have to.”

“I’m not stupid, Dorothea. You’ve been complaining all night about how you have no money. You do not live here.”

Dorothea sighed. “Fine, I live a couple of streets away. But I’ve walked home alone many times before.”

“That doesn’t make it safe.”

“Goddess, you’re a pain.”

“And you’re asking for trouble walking around in the dark dressed like that.”

Dorothea glanced down at her outfit. “What’s wrong with how I dress?”

Felix shoved his hands into his pockets. “Nothing,” he said.

They glared at each other for a long time until Dorothea threw her hands in the air and started walking. Felix chased after her.

“I mean you look too good,” he said.

Dorothea crossed her arms. “Trying to compliment me now?”

“No. I’m just telling the truth.”

“Hm.”

Felix eyed her suspiciously. “You have another question,” he stated.

Dorothea smiled. She reached out and hooked her arm through his.

“Why did you get changed earlier?” she asked.

“Just because,” Felix said.

“Were you uncomfortable? Too warm? Or were you embarrassed?”

“Shut up.”

Dorothea squealed. “You were! You were embarrassed because I said you looked sexy.”

“I was not.”

“Even with nothing but the streetlights, I can see you’re blushing.”

Dorothea tugged him down a darkened street, where the buildings were looked decidedly less affluent than the one he had parked the car in front of.

“I have a question for you, then,” Felix said.

“Ask me anything.”

“Why did you come tonight? You’re not even really friends with Sylvain and Ingrid. I’ve seen you hanging out with Edelgard and that international student, what’s her name?”

“Petra.”

“So why did you suddenly agree to come to a video game night at the house of a friend of your friend’s stepbrother?”

Dorothea lifted an eyebrow.

“Because you’re interesting.”

Felix stopped. Dorothea let go of his arm and faced him.

“I’m interesting?” he said.

Dorothea shrugged. “I know the type that come to classical showcases at Garreg Mach University. They’re all rich kids trying to meet other rich kids or pick up the cute music majors. Not many people who really like music. But you weren’t trying to network, and you weren’t hitting on any of the girls. And when I finally got to talk to you, you only said one thing.”

Felix frowned. He couldn’t remember what he had said after the performance.

“You said I was like Maria Callas,” Dorothea reminded him.

Felix rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or proud.

“She’s my favourite soprano,” he said.

“Me too.”

Dorothea adjusted her bag, then stepped up to Felix and kissed him. It was light and barely long enough for Felix to register what was happening. He was reaching out to hold her, but his arms came away empty. He opened his eyes to see Dorothea standing a couple of feet away.

“I’m just up ahead,” she said, pointing. “I’ll see you on campus.”

“You’re just leaving?” Felix demanded.

“Yes.” Dorothea tugged on her sweater. “Good night.”

She turned and walked away. Felix stayed where he was. She had only taken a few steps when she looked over her shoulder.

“Oh, and I put my number in your phone,” she called. “Good night, Felix.”

She waved, then broke into a run. Felix watched until she reached a building halfway down the street, quickly unlocked the door and disappeared inside.

When Felix got home, he threw Sylvain’s car keys onto the bench and went straight to his room. He threw himself down on the bed. He hadn’t drawn the curtain, allowing the moonlight to make shapes across the ceiling.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and typed in the passcode. He wondered if Dorothea had realised why he used that code after the Moonlight Sonata moment.

Dorothea had left the contacts list open. Her name jumped out at him, with a red heart emoticon following it. Felix chuckled. He selected her name and saw she had entered her birthday as well.

Felix’s finger hovered over the message button. He had class in the morning. He couldn’t really afford to sleep in. But once attendance was marked off, he could nap. Dimitri would definitely share his notes. Felix pressed the button, only to stare at the empty chat room. What could he say? Should he even message her? He had only dropped her off an hour ago. It was probably too soon. Sylvain would say it was too soon. It was too soon.

Felix typed a message in and hit send.

A moment later, the word “Read” appeared below his message.

His phone vibrated as Dorothea’s reply appeared.

_Who is this? The answer better be what I hope. Otherwise I’ll assume what comes next and block you._

Felix glanced back at his message. Two words— _Here’s mine._ He swore and quickly typed a response.

_It’s Felix._

He put the phone down and stared at the ceiling. A minute later, his phone buzzed again.

_I’m performing in a community benefit tomorrow. Do you want to come?_

_Where is it?_

_Just at the town hall. You don’t have to come._

_That’s for me to decide._

_Then you’ll come?_

_Fine._

Felix waited for a reply, but none came. He sat up and stared at his phone as though it would make a message appear. He put the phone down, picked it up, and took a deep breath.

_Can I take you for a drink after?_

_Is it a school night?_

Felix swore again as he typed his answer.

_It is, but I can make an exception._

_I’ll see you tomorrow. 6pm at the town hall._

A hazy sort of happiness twisted in Felix’s chest. He lay back down and stared up at the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never actually played Smash Bros or Mario Kart, so sorry for any gaming inaccuracies in this fic. I heard Pac-Man is considered one of Smash's worst characters. Also if you like opera but have never listened to Maria Callas, check her out.
> 
> I wanted to write for the other days' prompts, but busy weekend so only managed to finish day 3. I may get to the others at a later date. Thanks for reading!


End file.
